


Second Chances

by GothicSandu



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But Jason Grace is also cool, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fix-It, Flash reference, Fluff and Angst, Gwendolyn is a good friend, Happy Ending, Healing, Jason Grace Being an Idiot, Jason Grace is a Dork, Jason reconciles with reyna, JasonXReyna, Jellybean, Misunderstandings, PJO, PJO series, Past Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Piper McLean is a Good Friend, Prophecy, Protective Gwendolyn, Ship, Soulmates, aphrodite charleston conversation, jason and reyna reunion, jeyna, jeyna angst, percy jackson - Freeform, tags are confusing and idk how to label properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicSandu/pseuds/GothicSandu
Summary: Sometimes we do things that we regret,  where some of us take it as lessons and move on with life, while others will go against all odds to rectify what they have done.Jason Grace knew he had screwed up and his close friend had been shunned by him, and his heart hurt immensely, knowing that it might be impossible to repair the wounds. However, he was not one to be led solely by logic.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Jason stood in front of her, not moving an inch of a muscle, not daring to look into her eyes. Reyna stood opposite him, her eyes intensely staring into his face, her face marbled with no emotions. Her lips twitched subtly, and she walked towards him.

He looked up at her, his eyes brimming with tears, which he blinked away quickly.

'Reyna, I know that I do not even deserve to talk to you, but please, please let me apologise.' Reyna continued staring, but did not object,

'I was a stupid idiot. I have no justifications for my actions except for fear of how you would react knowing I was with someone else.'

'I liked Piper, but I think, I think I was just too afraid to understand that I liked you and-'

Reyna glared at him with her piercing black eyes which forced him to abruptly stop, as though a sudden invisible yet oppressing force obligated him to.

'You liked Piper? Where is she anyway?' Her cold and scalding tone caused everyone to wince, even Gwen, but Jason stood where he was, and stubbornly blinked away more tears.

'Reyna, I did not come here because she was mean to me and I needed comfort or'

Reyna's hand whipped out viciously in front of him, yet once again forcing him to stop.

The glare of hers intensified, and Jason could see fire dancing across her pupils.

'How dare you speak with me this way? How dare you think that you can talk to me casually?'

At this moment, Jason stumbled at a loss for word but collected himself, looking her in the eyes with determined stubbornness.

'Reyna, I was stupid and a fucking coward. I am not asking for anything but your forgiveness for acting like a horrible and cruel friend,' He licked his lips, staring at her creased eyebrows before seeing the flash of hesitance in her eyes that no one would ever notice except for him.

'I broke up with her.'

Reyna bit her lip and continued staring coldly at him,

'But not because I wanted you to accept me as your true love. And I am not saying this to guilt trip you as you do not ever need to feel that way.'

At that time, Aurum whimpered, and Reyna's eyes lost the blaze, sizzling down to just a spark instead. She looked at him curiously, with caution, anger, and to Jason's utter disappointment, betrayal.

'Jason, you come here after all these months and expect me to forgive you for all that you have done?' Her voice became a bit shaky, and she immediately recollected herself, giving Jason another burning glare.

'I always liked you, Jason.' The vulnerability in her voice and the crack he heard caused him to feel his heart shatter, and he felt tears streaming hastily down his face.

'Reyna, I loved you and I still do.' She continued to stare at him with her regal yet tired face, and he knew she had lost hope in love.

He saw her giving a quick look at her dogs, who remained mum throughout all of the confessions, save for the whimper from aurum. His heart felt heavy when he realised that she did not trust him anymore. The pact that they had that they would trust each other with their lives, which they made while having jelly beans when they were twelve had been broken, and it was all entirely his fault.

'I have broken you.' He said with shocking realisation.

Reyna smiled weakly, the first genuine smile he had seen directed towards him after months, and he would rather be killed by the scorpions from the Tartarus pit again and again instead of having to see it.

'That was one of the honest thing that you have said that I am appreciative of.'

Gwen motioned for everyone to leave the room as if on cue, and gave Jason a nodding acknowledgement that she trusts him, but he knew she would kill him if he hurt Reyna again.

Reyna finally let those unshed tears come rushing down, staining her face.

'I love you Jason and I hate myself for that.'

Jason took a step towards her, causing her to retract a few steps.

'I just don't trust you anymore.' Those words reverberated deafeningly in Jason's ears, and he swallowed back the bitter bile rushing forth in his throat, causing it to burn.

He almost tripped over his legs, stumbled and almost failed to regain his balance.

Reyna roughly wiped away her tears, before wearing the mask of apathy on her face again.

'Leave. I never want to see you again in my life.'

Jason's eyes widened in shock as he slowly left the room, not because of what she said, but because of the growl emitted by her dogs the moment she said those words.


	2. Chapter 2

He heard her crying in the room, and entered it yet again, his fury directed at him screaming at him to seek her forgiveness;

'Reyna, you're wrong.'

She stood up and the glare she gave him would have been able to kill someone, but Jason never feared them; he loved them.

'You don't want me out of your life. And this is not fully my fault. You could have told me how you felt about me but remained quiet.'

Reyna gritted her teeth but contained her stoic expression.

'Yes, it was mostly my fault, but the small mistake you did was to not show more obvious signs you liked me!' He was shouting at her now, but she remained where she was, still preserving the expressionless face.

Jason could feel all his anger burning in him, and with a jolt, realised the truth; he had never liked Piper that way.

'After your conversation with the ghost, who was Venus,' he enunciated the goddesses' name with sheer hatred, causing Reyna's mouth to twitch upwards ever so slightly.

'You had been distant with me, always shutting me off and never letting me get closer to you like I could before.'

Reyna blinked back the tears, and Jason knew he had to pretend to not see them.

'That was when I gave up on you.' His heart hurt him when he said that, but he knew that it was the absolute right thing to do.

'After that, my memory got erased and I was thrown to a beautiful and empathetic girl who knew what to say to make me feel better, and I thought I started falling for her.' Jason's electric blue eyes searched Reyna's eyes hungrily, looking for any signs of trust, and he saw her hesitance in them instead, and he smiled subtly.

'I thought I had found the one, you know? The easy person to get along with and I foolishly believed that I was not in love with you.' He laughed after mentioning it, and saw Reyna's eyes light up a notch.

'These conversations I had with you for the past hour had completely cleared my mind and obliterated all my baseless suspicions.' He now knew he could walk towards her, and he guessed right. She cautiously looked at him, her eyes still holding suspicion and mistrust, but she seemed to not have anger anymore.

'So, you realised I was avoiding you after my visit with Venus?'

Jason chuckled and sighed.

'You clearly will not understand how angry and betrayed I felt for weeks.'

Reyna smiled sadly, causing Jason to look intensely into her eyes, a feat no one dared to do to her.

'Reyna, I will not ever say I was not at fault at all, but please believe me when I say I only love you and you alone. No one else will be imperfectly perfect to me except for you.' Aurum and Argentum remained quiet, and Reyna looked more at ease.

'I do not need you to like me back at all okay? Just, please forgive me when you can.'

Reyna's posture slackened, and she took a deep breath before smiling softly at him.

'Give me time, please.' Jason nodded at her earnestly, and a smiled escaped his lips before he gently touched her shoulder as he left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were torturous to Jason, and debilitated him for he needed closure with his soulmate. He knew he could not assume Reyna would accept him, but he had those wistful ruminations echoing in him begging her to accept him for an idiot he was.

He sat at the boulder near the lake, and looked over the crystal water, glistening with the rays of light reflecting off of it. There was the clinking of gay laughter from the campers, and the sun bathed him comfortably with soothing warmth which helped rise his mood by a notch. The day seemed to be tilted toward the positive side, and influenced him to believe that it would be a brilliant one. He was about to venture into his own remarkable world when he felt someone settling in beside him, and though he wished it was Reyna, he knew it was not given the obvious signs she gave she was coming. Reyna always moved stealthily, even if it were for just meeting up with her friends.

'Hey Jason.'

Jason smiled at her.

'You finally remembered I was still here.'

Gwen rolled her eyes before punching him on his shoulder.

'I needed time to think, and understand if I should forgive you for what you did to Reyna.'

She looked at him intensely, and he realised she has the similar stare of Reyna.

'And, I think I should. I mean, you're just sixteen and everyone makes a stupid mistake sometimes.'

Jason chuckled, causing Gwen to roll her eyes yet again.

'Yours being dumber than most. The point is, I forgive you, but please do not hope that Reyna would give you the answer you are hoping for.'

Jason brows furrowed, and he licked his lips before looking at her again.

'I know that. I just want her to forgive me and maybe be friends with her again.'

He moved closer to her, and looked at her with fear in his eyes, and an infinity of hope.

'Do you think she will do that?'

Gwen hesitated and looked away, before smiling and nodding at him.

'That will definitely happen given time. Don't even worry about that.'

Jason felt as though the Sky that Atlas held was lifted off of him, and his sigh was one of utmost relief and contentment.

'Thank you Gwen. You don't know how much your opinion means to me.'

Gwen winked at him and ruffled his hair before giving him a hug.

'I always have your back, Jason Grace.'

Her expression suddenly turned serious.

'But hurt her again, and that would be the last you would see of me being nice ever.'

Jason nodded and allowed Gwen to ruffle his hair again, before she left to find for Dakota.

The view of the lake encompassing the camp suddenly looked more mystical and breathtaking, and his heart stung him with giddiness and made him smile uncontrollably, and this delirious feat was noticed by none other than the aloof praetor herself.

'Am I disturbing you?' The sudden voice should have startled Jason, but he would never fail to recognise her voice.

He turned and gave a small smile before shrugging.

'You will never disturb me Reyna.'

Reyna sat beside him, her face as stoic as it can be.

'Funny, you always used to call me Rey.'

'That was before I became a total arse.'

The laughter he heard come from her was genuine, and he knew it was alright for him to smile.

'So, is it alright if I call you by that again?'

Reyna laughed again, before giving him a teasing glare.

'Yeah, I guess you can.'

She sighed and they both looked at the pegasi all soaring in the sky,

'I forgive you.'

Jason thought he heard wrong, and looked at her for affirmation.

Reyna was still looking forward, but he knew she was looking at him through her peripherals. She always hated direct eye contact when it came to discussing some emotionally sensitive issue, where she had to lower down her ego.

'You are sixteen, and even adults do stupid mistakes every day, though yours was to do with something more of sheer ignorance and lack of understanding.'

Hysterical laughter emitted from Jason as he heard her dry humour again, and Reyna piercingly glared at him.

'Sorry.' He rubbed his eyes and instantly eradicated his smile.

'It's just that Gwen said the exact same thing.'

Aurum and Argentum whimpered again before rubbing their head on Jason's legs.

Reyna patted them before nodding her head apprehensively, as if cautious of what to say next.

'We can be friends again Jason, but I don't know when I can trust you.'

Jason knew she was going to say that, but it still caused a lulling pain to emanate through his body. Yet, the exhilaration that was coursing through his veins seconds after made him feel thankful that he had not lost his friend.

'Thank you Reyna. I swear, I will never hurt you like this again and even if I do-'

'Always realistic.'

Jason saw her smirk as she said it, and knew that nothing was lost.

'I will never do it with the intention of wanting to lose you as a friend.'

Aurum and Argentum licked his face and started barking gaily.

Reyna smiled genuinely for the second time, and this time the smile was something Jason felt should be captured eternally, and the warmth radiated from his chest was something that yet again confirmed that he made the right choice of leaving Piper. He knew he might never get a girlfriend again, but the most significant thing then was he could, with the help of the complete good heart of Reyna, reinstate the golden friendship he had with his childhood friend.


	4. Chapter 4

The days passed by with Jason leaving for Camp Half Blood, where Piper was still getting over him but was genuinely glad that he and Reyna made up. The relationship between her and Jason always felt forced, for they both jumped enthusiastically into a seemingly perfect and conveniently easy relationship that everyone yearned for. Yet, Piper always had suspicions that Jason was in his own world all the time and was hesitant with whatever he did when he was with her, when it concerned their relationship. Being the daughter of Aphrodite, she thought she had an upper hand when it came to romantic situations, but she always seemed clueless and assumed Jason was just mysterious but was still the perfect one for her; the blonde superman for the brunette beau.

However, the dates they went for after the war became more distant and awkward for her, though both of them were rather ignorant about the fact. The exhilaration she felt when she was with him during the war was what motivated her to cling on to a lost battle. She knew he did not like her that way when she saw the crushing look he wore when Reyna called her instead of him when battling the giants, and how he seemed to plaster feigned happiness when he was with Piper afterward, forcing unusual amount of enthusiasm as they went around answering half-bloods with questions about the quest. She had examined his eyes, and saw how dull his usual pumped up startling blue eyes looked. Their dates felt as though they were in the movie, where he executed his role as a boyfriend flawlessly, yet devastatingly staged.

That was why when he announced he could not see her anymore, it came more as bittersweet as compared to shocking, and the smile she had when she hugged him was genuine. She finally felt free from the shackles of forced happiness and she finally could grieve for losing him without actin alright.

The fact that Reyna had accepted him as a friend again made her feel elated for the both of them and for their well-being, for clearly their strained relationship had been affecting their mental states tremendously.

She whirled back into reality and saw Jason giving her a concerned look, and immediately gave him a reassuring smile that she was fine.

'Hey, can we take a walk?'

Piper was dreading the day would come where they had to talk again, but still found herself nodding.

Jason kept licking his lips and kicking rocks, making Piper feel more agitated than she was. She grabbed his shoulder and stared at him.

'Hey. Please don't act awkward again. I have had a dose of it to suffice me for a lifetime.'

Jason laughed and looked down, before sighing resignedly

'I just hope that I have not fractured our friendship, you know?'

The hurt look in his eyes made Piper feel like punching him, but she chuckled instead.

'Jason, you do know I am a kid of Aphrodite right?'

Jason nodded his head slowly, anticipating what she might say next with a smile,

;I will never let our friendship falter, even if you wanted it too. I have a knack for knowing when I see a great friend, and you make the top of the list.'

Jason laughed again, and stared at her with a teasing smile.

'I do? That's great as I feel the same way.'

'Well, now that we've cleared that, I need to be honest with you.'

The words leaving her mouth caused more anxiety than she could fathom, but trusted her instinct that she was doing the right thing. That was how she figured she needed to live; not letting logical decisions cloud her gut instincts about precarious and emotionally vulnerable situations.

Jason looked concerned and frightened, but still nodded his head. She felt relieved when he did that, as it confirmed again that he was not compatible with her. Jason always felt more comfortable basing his decisions on his grey matter as compared to his intuition. The thoughts spiralling across her head were brought to a halt as she proceeded with the conversation.

'When we were in a relationship, I always knew that you liked Reyna.'

Jason waited for her to continue, with confusion sprawled across his face.

'But, I was hanging on to the ridiculous hope that you still liked me, for you did not talk about Reyna to me at all or mentioned anything about how you felt for a while.'

'Well, that was because I was confused and scared of hurting either of you.'

Piper smiled sadly.

'That is why I always loved you. However, the moment your face fell when Reyna called me for help with the giants instead of you, I knew it in my gut that you always had liked her, and never me.'

Jason winced, as if she had struck the truth right in the bullseye, and Piper smiled at him.

'I was stupid to hold you back when I knew the truth, and I wanted to apologise for that.'

She felt his hands on her shoulder whipping her to his side and she was buried in his hug.

'I forgive you Piper. But you are not at fault,' His voice was muffled but Piper could comprehend what he was saying.

He retracted himself and folded his arms, looking so perfect yet undeniably obvious he was not someone for her.

'I should have told you how I felt about Reyna the moment I did, but I was a coward to even admit I liked her, after she pulled away from me after having the conversation with your mother in Charleston.'

Piper remained silent, directing him to continue.

'I was the one at fault, and I apologise for being a horrible boyfriend and friend to you.'

Piper's vision blurred, and she wiped the tears away hastily before patting his shoulder,

'Hey, we are all young and do dumb things. It's okay.'

Jason chuckled, causing Piper to give him a questioning stare.

He shook his head.

'Something tells me that you and Reyna will always be great friends.'

'You better believe it.'

They proceeded to the stables, where Blackjack greeted them enthusiastically and whinnied endlessly until Piper fed him with a sugar cube.

'So, how are your friends at Camp Jupiter treating you?'

Jason winced at her frank question, but still answered.

'They were cautious with talking to me at first, but they became alright once they knew Reyna was okay with talking to me once again.'

Piper smiled and gave an impressed nod, rendering him to succumb to laughter.

'I hope that things will be alright between me and Reyna.'

He patted her back, and took her hands in his.

'It will all be alright, okay?' The steely gaze he held on her made her feel grateful for having him as a friend, and she nodded assent.

She wanted to call it a night, as it all ended rather well, but the anxiety took hold of her, leading her to sprout the question she had been having for a long time.

'How do you know everything is going to be okay?'

Jason looked towards the stables, where Blackjack was wrestling another pegasi, and sighed.

'I don't. I just trust everything will turn out fine in the end.'

Piper knew that the answer was cliché, but she was shocked to hear how genuine it sounded, especially since it came from the person she least expected to even understand unpredictability. All those times, she assumed he was as practical as he appeared to be, just succumbing to his emotional opinions or choices when he was forced to. Yet, all this time, Jason had been giving her advice on how to handle things she cannot control not because she had taught him to, but because he had always possessed the capability of. She had not caused him to realise he liked Reyna, Jason had always known that without her help. She had been prejudiced to the fact that Reyna had been the one able to guide Jason to realise who he liked. All this sudden realisation pummelled her to tears, and she let it all flow out. Jason had the ability to love just as much as she did, and that was why they fooled each other into thinking they were meant for each other, when they should instead have showered it to someone else who had more difficulties in doing so. The phrase opposites attract made perfect sense to her now. Reyna was the one anchoring him to the world, while he taught her that it was alright to let loose at times.

Jason rushed to her and wiped her tears hastily, his face flushed with concern as he saw her face streaked with tears.

'Hey, trust me on that okay?' He smiled warmly at her before kissing her tenderly on her forehead.

'It's not that Jason. I... I had always been underestimating you and was proven wrong just now.'

Jason's eyes were closed, as though he was recollecting his thoughts.

'I was blind believing you belonged to me when Reyna was your soulmate all the time.'

He sighed, combing through his hair before he found a patch to sit on and motioned for her to do the same.

'Piper, you are not some psychic perfect person who always has to know what to do. I was at fault for not being honest with you about my feelings for Reyna. I deluded the both of us, alright? Please don't blame yourself.' His voice was careful and controlled, as though he was afraid his emotions will take control over it. Jason took a deep breath, before continuing.

'Piper, you should understand that everyone does stuff they feel bad about. That is what moulds us to better ourselves.'

Piper nodded.

'And,' he positioned himself so that his eyes were boring into hers.

'I am not perfect, okay Piper? I am not.' Jason sighed again.

'I might seem that way to you, what with my repute of being the 'blond superman', 'Jason laughed bitterly.

'And the way I could strategically solve solutions at times.' Jason smiled weakly, before taking her hands into his.

'Pipes, I am not with you not because I am too perfect for you. Reyna knows I have many flaws, but still acknowledges it and accepts me and love me for that anyways.'

'You are an amazing girl and you will definitely find someone, someone who is much more deserving of you than me.'

Piper drank all this information in, and smiled feebly.

'I trust and love you Piper. That's why I can freely talk about my seemingly nice hairstyle and my physique as well. I don't give a crap about that at all. Reyna loves me for something else entirely, just because I am reckless and yet am known for being a strategist. She was my childhood friend.'

'And I am not sure if I will ever be with her.' The sudden change in tone in his voice surprised Piper, for she had never heard his voice that fragile before,

'But that is alright. So long as she is in my life, I am fine.'

They both stared at the lake, seeing some dryads flirting with the campers and teasingly leading them on before jumping back into the water.

'I want to visit Camp Jupiter soon.'

Jason nodded his head, before walking her back to her cabin and crashing in his own after a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the week was spent by Jason with Leo and the rest of the crew. Calypso had went on a short break on her own to familiarise more with the world, and Leo started annoying Jason with his puns.

'Dude, I love you and all but your jokes are really killing me, literally.'

Leo laughed before grabbing another slice of pizza.

'I am the master of that, dear friend of mine.'

Jason nudged him, before taking a slice of his own,

'Hey, how have you been holding up since your visit to Camp Jupiter?'

Jason was shocked back into reality, and was really more appreciative and honoured realising that Leo cared enough to ask him.

'Well, most of them were wary of my coming back, but they are growing to be alright with me. For Reyna, '

Leo's eyes spilled concern, and Jason had to control his tears threatening to fall.

'Sorry, Leo.'

Leo just stared, waiting for him to continue, but became confused when Jason did not proceed.

'What is up dude? Why did you stop?'

Jason took a deep breath to maintain himself, before he allowed himself to continue.

'Leo, I am sorry for being an idiotic excuse of a friend for those months that I have known you.'

Leo rolled his eyes, before shoving Jason playfully.

'Dude, it's alright man. Stop being sentimental. I am not good with emotions.'

Jason glared at him before continuing.

'For the past few months, I have been horrible, getting so egoistic many times just because I thought I was always right. Leo, thank you for always standing by me all this time man. You are an awesome friend and no one can ever replace you.'

Leo chuckled, before his cheeks reddened slightly.

'Woah, enough with this alright? I forgive you dude. I love you. Let us live together and have our own-'

'OKAY LEO. I GET IT. NO MORE SENTIMENTS.'

They both laughed, before Leo talked again.

'But thanks for saying that Jason. I really appreciate it and even if I don't have to as you did nothing wrong, I forgive you okay?'

Leo patted Jason's shoulder before hugging him and sneaking in another slice of pizza.

'So, how Is Reyna?'

Jason smiled and continued.

'She forgave me and wants to be friends, but told me she'll take time to trust me again.'

Leo clicked his tongue, before giving him a small smile.

'Well, at least you are friends, right?'

Jason nodded earnestly, and grinned at Leo.

'That is good enough for me.'

Annabeth, Percy and Piper joined in, and they went on talking for the rest of the day and for all the days to come in that week.

The day came where he had to leave for Camp Jupiter. Piper promised she would come there as soon as possible, while Leo gave him some contraptions he seemed would be usually that Jason could bring back there.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason went into the office, expecting her to be there hunched over and concentrating on her work, but was disappointed. He wandered around for a while, before he saw her looking over the garden, drinking Hot Chocolate.

He stealthily walked towards her and almost covered her eyes from behind but she turned abruptly towards him and gave him an upward smile.

'Good morning Jason.'

He rolled his eyes before he sighed resignedly.

'How do you always know?'

'It is because you are as stealthy as a person wearing bells on their boots and have slush all over it.'

'Ouch.'

Reyna laughed, and Jason's heart lightened when he heard it after so long.

'Reys'

'Yeah?'

'We'll be alright right?'

Reyna chuckled softly.

'We have to believe that right, Grace? That is what you taught me.'

Jason nodded slowly, and scooted closer to Reyna.

'It will. I just trust that it will.'

'I have been thinking.'

Jason raised his eyebrows, signalling for her to continue.

'I hope I can trust you again Jason.'

Jason's eyes flickered with fear of what she might say next.

'It's just that, I still have..'

Jason nodded and bit his lip, encouraging her to continue.

'Have..feelings for you.'

Jason's eyes widened slightly, before he looked concerned.

'Reys, I love you too, but don't worry, I am not forcing you to-'

Reyna glared at him pointedly, a sure signal for him to keep his mouth shut and he did.

'I don't get influenced by people Jason. I am telling you this out of my own accord. I like you a lot and I have been thinking for those two weeks you were at Camp-Half blood. I have been so etched to the fact that you just ignored my existence but you asking for forgiveness forced me to understand that you are still the amazing Jason that I know you are.'

She smiled after saying that, and Jason bit his lip and raised both his brows, his small smile betraying him and showed.

'I like you Jason. I don't care of what Venus might say.'

'And to tell you the truth, her prophecy was right.'

Jason held his breath, for he had never ever heard her talk about the day at Charleston but was always dying to know what happened that night.

'She said, 'No demigod shall heal your heart. You shall not find love where you wish or where you hope.''

Jason's heart burned with fury and hatred for what Venus had said, but allowed her to continue.

'And yes, no demigod did heal my heart, it was those heart-warming times I spent with Guido and Blackjack that made me feel better about myself. And I did find love where I least expected it. I was so ready to hate you for those months and even when you asked for forgiveness, I struggled with seeing you as a friend. But, when you were away, when I thought it was the time I'll learn to try accepting you as a friend, those feelings came back stronger than ever. I forced myself to ignore them, but they kept resurfacing. When I most expected myself to just see you as a friend and confirm that my feeling were platonic, my heart caused me to succumb to the fact that I was in love with you.'

Jason just stood there, letting all the information be absorbed slowly but surely. Her sudden confession and all of her honesty had momentarily stunned him to sheer silence. He did not even know what he should do at that time, and just stood there staring into the garden, where the many butterflies seemed to sense his shock and started settling on his shoulder.

Reyna's poker face settled in again, and she just continued to drink her hot chocolate, yet Jason knew she was screaming at him to answer her inside.

'Reys, I don't know what to say.'

He looked at her and saw Aurum and Argentum beside her, confirming that she felt emotionally vulnerable and afraid.

'First of all, thank you for being honest with me. I really appreciate it. I love you and will love you eternally and I know I am in love with you too.'

Reyna's face was stained with tears, but Jason did not ignore them that time, he brushed them away, daring to do what he always wanted to do for her; let her depend on him when she needed to.

'I am in love with you Reys. Nothing will ever change that. I just think that you need to know If you really like me as I am an idiot who-'

Reyna's lips crashed into his, and he almost melted in the contact but reacted in a few seconds with gentle softness. They both had tears trickling down their face, but continued to kiss for a few seconds. Her breath smelled like hot chocolate, and he did not dare to know what his breath might smell like. After seconds, they parted and both of them were out of breath.

The kiss felt so surreal and felt as though it gave him strength and wholeness in him again. He never felt like that with Piper but was too afraid to believe that it meant anything to Reyna. He looked up at her hesitantly, afraid that a mere action could immediately jeopardise the whole situation, but his heart fluttered when he saw her smile weakly at him, before she wiped his tears away and motioned for him to lay his head on her shoulder. The familiarity and comfort he felt while lying on her shoulder almost crumbled him, as memories came flooding back of how she always soothed and consoled him in that way, and he blinked back tears again. The doubts and confusions he had about life slowly dissipated. He did not care about what happened after that day, for he had found his soulmate; his home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this Jeyna fic as I hated what happened in the canon (and everything that came afterwards). Thank you for reading! Jeyna shippers, bless your souls and let us be friends on tumblr: https://thegothicfantasydomain.tumblr.com/


End file.
